Hinata and her Forbidden Love
by ninalunalesca
Summary: Hinata has always loved Naruto, but when he leaves to train she promises to herself to become stronger.She trains and trains, and finally people start to look up to her. When she one day decides to go and train at the waterfall, she meets someone who she never expected to see. Hinata somehow falls in love with the Akatsuki member Hidan. I do not own Naruto. Please comment!
1. Prologue

Prologue

As she watched him leaving the village, she had no idea what to say. Her lips open slightly, as though to call out his name, but she couldn't. Never had she told him how she felt about him, and for some reason she felt a form of relief for that. After all, if he left here and she had told him, the feeling she would get... A tear fell down in a shining trail down her cheek and she bit her lip to hold in a sob. 'He loves Sakura', she thought to herself as she watched his blonde hair sway in the light wind and his light footsteps as he walked away from her and his other friends. Would she ever be able to tell him how she had felt at that moment? Maybe in the future, but as she was now, she could not. Hinata knew she would have to grow stronger, otherwise she would never be able to express herself and tell him of her hidden love for him.

"Naruto..." she whispered softly, so much sorrow, yet strength in that one word, that she even surprised herself. She would make it through this, and she would grow stronger. She would show him how much she cared for him. "Goodbye.." she added before turning and walking away slowly and towards the compound, just as her tears finally cascaded down her cheeks. Never did she want anyone to see her like this again. From now on, she would lock her weak self away, and show everyone that she could keep up with them. Her last thought as she entered the gate was how sorry she was that she could never tell Naruto that she was doing this for him...


	2. Chapter one: Not the best way to wake up

Chapter one: Not the best way to wake up...

2 years later...

In Konoha

Hinata was in her room, looking at her mirror with wide lavender eyes. In the past couple of years, even she could not believe how much she had changed. As she brought up her hand and gently stroked her cheek, she briefly wondered what Naruto would think if he saw her now. Her long, silky dark blue hair hung down to her waist in a long straight waterfall and she had grown curvier in all the right places, however she knew some men preferred their woman skinnier, like Sakura.

Even though she knew Sakura had what she had always wanted, but most likely would never have, she knew she could never hate her best friend. How could she hate her for something she had no control over..?

A familiar bark and footsteps caught her attention and a smile curled her lips as her eyes moved to her window just as Kiba bust in with his large dog. "Kiba-kun!" she said happily as she jumped up and walked to him, her eyes bright with happiness. Long ago, she had finally conquered her habit of stuttering, though occasionally when she was highly nervous it reared it's ugly head. Howver at the moment, with just Kiba, she was relaxed. "Hina-chan, today's the day." he replied, a wide smirk on his own face.

For a moment, she felt her heartbeat speed up, and a realm of possibilities seemed to come to her. Naruto, finally, after so long... Biting her light pink lips, she thought for a moment, about how she would finally tell him how she felt, and about how she became stronger for him... "Okay. When is he coming, Kiba-kun?" she asked softly, suddenly nervous at the prospect of seeing her long time crush and unrequited love. "In a few hours, in the afternoon. You want to go and meet him?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "O-Okay, but I.. I'm going to go and train for a little while, okay?" she said softly. Hinata needed some way to spend this sudden energy she got from just the thought of Naruto coming home. Naruto! Blushing slightly, she looked away from her teammate and nodded. "See you later, Kiba-kun?" she asked softly. He gave a nod and clapped her shoulder in a brotherly manner before once again leaving out the window. Hinata's hair swayed slightly in the sudden wind and she put up her hand to steady it and brush it back down as she tried to think of the best way to spend her time, before silently deciding on going to the waterfall to work on her chakra control, though it was mostly already flawless.

In the Akatsuki Base...

Hidan woke up to the sound of a sudden crash and grumbled to himself while he pressed a hand to his forehead, a peircing headache consuming him, most likely from the hangover he suddenly suffered from. "Damnit! What the hell is going on?" he yelled, anger blatant in his voice as he sat up in the bed and his sheet tumbled down, only covering his waist and what lay below, baring his naked, broad chest. "It's too early for this shit..." he whispered, sending a glare at the door. He stood, going to his closet as he walked across his room naked and searched for something clean to where. Finally, he just decided on some simple black pants and a mesh shirt before putting on his Akatsuki jacket and heading out the door.

The first thing he recognized was a sudden body hurtling towards him. Smirking widely, he lashed out with a kick, and watched as Tobi sailed in the other direction. "What did the fucking kid do now?" he asked as Kakuzu glared at him, animosity plain on his features. "Watch your mouth. And really, nothing. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I was angry. He seemed perfect to lash out at." he said with a loud laugh following after.

Tobi stood up and brushed off his clothing before turning, though Hidan couldn't make out what the kid was thinking because of that damnable mask. "Don't worry senpai, Tobi's a good boy!" he said happily. Hidan dragged a hand across his face tiredly at the kid's high pitched voice and almost kicked him again for good fucking measure. "Whatever. Anything happen?" he asked. Kakuzu turned to him, as if wondering what he was still doing there.

"Well, yes, we were called to see the Leader. Are you ready to go now, Sleeping beauty?" he asked, Kakuzu's eyes lighting with amusement and malice. Hidan frowned and suddenly wanted to beat Tobi into the ground for some reason. "Yeah, yeah, just a minute. Let me grab my scythe..." he muttered to himself before leaving the hall and grabbing his weapon. He prayed quickly to Janshin before following his partner to his Leader's office, closing the door behind the two of them.

Pein, also known as Pain to some, sat in his desk, his hands clasped in front of his face as he stared at his underlings. "You have any idea why I have called you here?" he asked in his usual mocking voice. Hidan and Kakuzu both shook their heads, though they looked unimpressed so far. How could they be? After all, they could not die, so how could their own leader threaten them? Thinking about this put a slight smirk on Hidan's face, and he could tell the leader did not like that at all.

"It's simple. It seems the nine-tailed Jinchurriki is back. I want you to go and see if you can capture him. If not, gather information. Don't you dare come back empty handed..." Hidan smirked widely and nodded to his leader. "Don't worry about it, Leader-_sama, _we'll take care of this, right partner?" Kakuzu frowned, but nodded his own head. They had no choice, they had just been issued an order.

After getting their things, they headed out, Hidan's smirked never faltering as he ran towards Konoha and into the woods, not expecting what would happen with a certain blue haired young woman.


	3. Chapter 2: A meeting and a Stolen Kiss

Chapter 2: A meeting and a Stolen Kiss

_**In the woods at the edge of Konoha...**_

She was running, a large smile on her face. Hinata had always loved to run, there was just something so exhilarating about it. When she arrived at the water's edge, she was already deep into the forest. Looking around, she did the familiar hand sign without even thinking about it and used her Byakugan to make sure she really was alone.

Once she was satisfied, she released the jutsu and started to stip off her lose clothing, gradually stopping at her underwear so that she was only wearing a lacy black bra and a matching thong to go with it.

Stepping gracefully onto the water, she looked up at the sky, a slight sadness tinging her lavender eyes. If only it was night... She loved to dance in the moonlight the most, feeling as if she were actually special, but she would have to take what she could get at the moment.

Suddenly, she dipped at an ark and started to dace, her eyes slowly shutting and her full lips parting slightly as she picked up the rhythm, forgetting everything else but her movements. If for only a moment, it was like she was alone in the world. Naruto didn't even exist for her for some reason. The only thing she thought about were the graceful and lithe movements of her body as she danced on the sparkling river under the waterfall, the water following her movements as if powerless against her beauty.

Hidan was running through the forest when he heard something, waves moving. But how was that possible? Scanning through everything he had heard about Konoha in his head, he tried to remember if there was a sea of some sort near here that would have waves, but nothing came to mind. Giving a slight nod to Kakuzu, he separated from him, knowing his partner would meet up with him later.

Going to investigate the strange occurrence, something stopped him in his tracks. Landing solidly on the branch of a tree, he put one large hand against the trunk, his violet eyes taking in the exotic scene below him. A girl was dancing on the water, and just the sight took his breath away and made him wonder who it was.

Moving slightly forward, he was suddenly aware of how aroused he was, and he realized what he wanted to do the most. _'A little Siren, is she..?'_ he thought to himself. _'Well, a fucking hot one at that.'_

Smirking widely, he hopped down from the branch and landed silently on the ground before walking towards the river, his gaze never leaving the mysterious woman's body. Dragging a hand through his hair, he thought about all the things he wanted to do to this girl before she could get away from him before realizing she had stopped moving.

Hinata had felt as if something was wrong and had stopped, only to see a man looking at her body. 'No!' she cried silently in her head, fear flashing through her pale lavender eyes. "W-Who are you?" she asked softly, mentally cursing herself for stuttering in front of him. For some reason though, he didn't answer her right away. Instead, he stared longingly at her body before walking closer to her, a primitive knowledge in his eyes that made her shiver in anticipation. Anticipation? Anticipation for what?

Backing up slightly, she looked up at him, realizing he was much taller than she was. "U-Um, Sir, please..." she whispered softly before he suddenly grabbed her arms, though his hold was gently. **"Isn't it polite to state your own name before asking someone else's?"** he asked, amusement clear on his face before he bent towards her and crashed his lips roughly against hers.

Gasping at the sudden kiss, her felt his tongue snake in and she moaned involuntarily, melting against the man as he kissed her and took away her precious first kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back, pressed her curvey body against his as his own hands slipped down to cup her ass against him, and she could tell he was happy she was there.

He leaned back slightly, pulling away from the kiss as a now bright red Hinata tried to catch her own breath. The kiss had taken her breath away, and she wanted even more. Hinata knew he could tell this from the way her own eyes were dark with need and she stared at his lips, longing to feel them once more against her own.

She felt him lean down and whisper into her ear, just one word, "**Mine.**" he said hotly before pulling away and disappearing, as if he had been made from her imagination, though she knew he had not been.

Once he was gone, shame overwhelmed her. _'No... Naruto, I.. I love Naruto!' _Holding in her tears, she quickly gather her clothing and dressed, though not for one moment could she forget the man's searing kiss and how he had felt pressed against her, cupping her against his most secret part.

Hidan was chuckling to himself, clearly in a fantastic mood as he made his way back to his partner. "Damn that was hot..." he said to himself, satisfaction lighting his dark violet eyes. God, just one damn touch, and he wanted more...

His partner watched him as Hidan began to think of all the compromising positions he would put the girl in once he tracked her down once more. Not able to hold back a moan, he walked on, headed towards Konoha, just as Hinata had been when he had watched her run away after she had dressed just half an hour ago.

"You seem happy.." Kakuzu mumbled grumpily, though the only reply he got from Hidan was a wide grin.


	4. Chapter 3: And the Hero(?) is Back!

Chapter 3: And the Hero(?) is Back!

_**Konoha...**_

Hinata stopped herself beside of a wooden fence, breathing heavily as she clenched her hands to her breasts and tried to reason out what had just happen to her. How had she allowed someone to kiss her? The answer simply was she had not allowed the stranger to do anything, he had taken what he wanted.

Her hands climbed to her face and her fingers brushed her lips gently, remembering the bruising kiss she had become a slave to for a moment. Closing her eyes, she drew in a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself down. Next time she saw the man, she would show him that she was not someone to mess with. Thinking of what she would do to the mysterious man once she found him, she heard a familiar voice and her heart seemed to swell in her chest as she forgot to breath for a moment. _'That voice...'_

Just as she was about to turn around, something popped over her and suddenly the love of her life was in front of her face, and littler, _in front of her face!_

Turning a charming shade of pink,a nd then red, she tried to say his name, but for some reason, this scene, with his face so close to hers, reminded her so much of what had happened just a hour or so earlier. Suddenly, she feinted, unable to get his face out of her head and her body overwhelmed itself.

_**On a roof, spying...**_

Hidan watched his woman, for that was what she was now, no matter what she thought, as she interacted with the Jinchuriki, well, if you could call it interacting that is. More than talking, she had just...feinted. For some reason, jealousy reared inside of him and he suddenly found himself wanting to beat the blonde haired punk until there was nothing left but a red smear on the sidewalk.

Punching one of the tiles on the roof, he hissed, obviously angry, but his partner said not a word, disapproving of Hidan's actions.

"**We can't move from here, as you can see. There are too many witnesses..."** he said in a calculating manner as he scanned the scene before him and took in the sight of the rookies welcoming back their long lost friend. "**We'll have to wait until he's alone..." **

Hidan was too busy glaring at a certain blonde to hear him, that is until he heard him ask another girl out for ramen, someone who he had no interest in since she was flat as a board. Shaking his head, his opinion of the punk went down time after time, especially as he left Hinata there with her teammates. _'Hinata, huh?_' he thought to himself, watching her as her teammates tried to wake her. "You go ahead, Kakuzu, I have some... business to take care of.." he whispered with a small smirk before pulling down his hat and disappearing from view and leaving his partner to do the dirty work.

"**Dammit, Hidan!"** he growled as his partner left him as he always seemed to do. **"Well, I guess he's going to go and sacrifice someone. It better not be the kid..."** he grumbled before standing up and disappearing into a cloud himself. He needed to set up a plan...

Hinata was walking home, her eyes scanning the crowd for any sight of Naruto. Because of that man, she hadn't gotten her chance to talk to him as he had wanted to. Finally giving up, she walked home, but not before seeing Naruto with Sakura as they ate Ramen. Feeling a pang of hurt in her head, she hurriedly turned away and headed in the opposite direction: towards the compound.

When she came to the gate, they let her in and she walked amongst the houses before going to her own, not wanting to be alone, but not having any choice. Most likely, her friends were either out, or with their own families. A heavy sigh left her soft lips as she gazed on her cold home before opening the door. "I'm home..." she called as she entered the seemingly empty house. "Alone, again..." she whispered sadly to herself, only to be grabbed from behind. "**Alone? Never...**" it whispered softly into her ear. She would know that voice anywhere. "You." she said back, horror in her voice, but also a hint of desire, which was precisely what he wanted, no doubt.

Hidan had been waiting in her home for what seemed like hours. It had been easy enough to get her address after asked a couple of drunks after they stumbled out of a bar, but now, as he had his arms around her, he knew it was worth it. "Yes, me..." he whispered into her ear before giving the shell of it a small lick. "Didn't I tell you that you were all mine? Now, why did you feint after just talking to another boy?" he asked, not meaning to let his jealousy and anger leak into his voice, but it did.

Sighing, he pulled her back and onto him as he pressed her against his chest. "Now, I want you to tell me everything about the fucking kid, you got me?" he asked dangerously, thought it was more like an order.

When he felt her shake her head, he could have swore he saw red. "No? Why, are you sure? Because if you are, I could _convince_ you." he growled hotly against the top of her head as his hand slipped up her shirt while to other held her still against him. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Hinata let out a small whimper as his hand trailed along her sensitive flesh, climbing higher until he almost touched her breasts while his other hand dipped into her panties. **"P-Please..."** she whispered softly, though even she didn't know what she was asking for. Did she want more of this, or for him to stop?

As his hands brushed along her heavy, soft breasts, she moaned softly and bucked her hips, incredibly sensitive. "Mmm, good girl..." he growled against her hair before reaching further down just as the door opened from the back. "Hinata! I'm back!" called out Neji. Hidan growled, anger making him grip her harder until she cried out softly. He let go of her abruptly and she stumbled away from him. When she turned around, he was no longer there.

"Hinata? Where are you?" he asked again. Hinata blinked before seeming to snap out of the haze Hidan had put her in. "I'm here, Neji-nii!" she called out before seeing him enter the living room. "The Hokage wishes to see you tomorrow, something about a mission. Oh, and by the way, what's for dinner?" he asked, a smile brightening her face.

Hinata smiled back softly and walked into the kitchen. "Your favorite: Hamburger." Neji groaned at the thought, not liking this at all, but Hinata only smirked to herself and continued to the stove as she started to prepare the food.

Hidan was already almost a mile away, trying to cool down his body. He had actually touched her breasts, and had almost... A moan left him as he stopped, imagining how wet she would have been, or how hot.. "God dammit!" he screamed, pissed off at the world. If only her cousin hadn't have come in, he would have had her begging for him. "I'll get her, no matter what. She's mine" he swore before continuing down the road and towards his partner, who he knew would try and kill him for leaving him earlier. _ 'Oh well, it's not like it's possible...'_ he thought to himself, suddenly bored and tired of the whole situation.


	5. Chapter 4: A mission with N-N-Naruto!

Chapter 4: A mission with N-N-Naruto!

_**The next morning...**_

Hinata woke up early and sat up in her bed, pressing her hand against her forehead as she looked around so she could take in her bedroom. It was mostly empty. The only things in there was an old dresser that sat on the far side of the room, her Queen sized canopy bed which she was in, and a desk on the opposite side of the room. Once she made the bed, it would look as if no one lived there...

Shaking her head at that sad thought, she moved the the edge of the bed and stood, going into her bathroom so she could get ready. It was early, but she still had to meet with the Hokage about something important.

As she stood in front of her mirror, she took in her own reflection: her wide, sleep filled lavender eyes, her tangled and waist length dark blue hair, and her full lips. Just looking at them made her think of the man, and her body started to heat up suddenly. Blushing, she turned from the mirror and turned on the shower before stripping of her long T-shirt and panties and getting in.

When she hot water hit her body, she moaned and stretched, her eyes closing as the water beaded in her long eyelashes. She loved showers in the morning because it help her start out the day.

Once she was done washing he long hair, she cut of the shower with a soft sigh and reached for a towel and wrapping it around herself.

She got dressed quickly, putting on her mission gear and her clothing before heading out and going towards the Hokage's office.

Hidan woke up groggily in the hotel room and looked around, trying to remember where he was. After he had gotten back, he could remember crashing, but as to where, he had no idea. Looking down, he realized that he was still fully dressed, and on a bed, though it wasn't as confortable as he would have liked it. "Fuck, how the hell did I get here?" he asked himself, but a voice answered him. **"I took you here, idiot. Now get ready, we have to leave. It seems that the kid has a mission already with a couple other teammates. We need to trail him." **"Idiot? How the fuck are you calling an idiot!?" he asked angrily, but he grabbed his scythe anyway, his fingers clenching around it was he gritted his teeth. Leaving already? He hadn't gotten his fucking woman yet! "I'll just come back for her later..." he mumbled to himself before he followed his partner out the door and towards the street.

Hinata entered the Hokage's office silently and bowed as she stood in front of the desk. "You summoned me, Hokage?" she asked softly, her eyes on the older woman as she waited for her orders, but then she heard another voice. "Grandma, I'm back! And ready for whatever you got for me!" he yelled as he entered the door and waved as he saw Hinata, but his eyes immediately went back to the woman at this desk spilling with papers.

"**Ah, yes, Hinata, Naruto. I would like you two to go on a mission with Lee, who's waiting at the gate. I realize that this isn't your normal teams, but it's what I needed at the moment. It seems that the Land of Lighting is having some.. trouble. I would like you to go and check it out. Understand."** Hinata nodded, though her mind was on a certain blonde standing less than a foot away from her. _'A mission with N-N-Naruto! I can finally tell him... ' _ _**"Of course, grandma. I can show you how much I've improved!**_**"** he said happily before turning to Hinata. _**"Come on, Hina-chan, I want to get started right away!"**_ She smiled back at him and felt a tug at her heart as her eyes landed on his face. "Okay, Naruto-kun. Let's go and meet up with Lee so we can go."

Hidan was waiting in a tree outside of the gate for the punk to come out. He wasn't going to kill him, yet, he was just waiting so he could tail the kid. When three people came out, he was expecting the blonde haired Jinchuriki, but not a certain heiress beside of him. Just watching how close together they were made the familiar pang of jealousy pull at him. _'Fucking punk with my woman...'_ he thought to himself as he watched them walking before they started to run towards their destination.

After letting them fall ahead a little, he started after them, already planning what he would do to Hinata now that she was close to him once again. _'Well, maybe I won't have to come and get her later. I can just take her now...'_ A wide smirk pulled at his lips and his violet eyes brightened as he followed his catch and his prize.


	6. Chapter 5: I Won't Stop Here

Chapter Five: I Won't Stop Here

By the time they had stopped, it was dark and she could hear the crickets deep in the woods. They had all come to a small clearing, and she had spent most of the day running and listening to Naruto and Lee bickering. Now, she was tired, but she needed a bath and she had second watch. What was the point in going to sleep yet? After telling everyone where she was going, she headed deeper into the forest and towards the sound of the river. By the time she had gotten there, it was even darker and the only light was from the lights the lightning bugs emitted. Sighing softly, she began to strip from her clothing before she stepped into the river, feeling the cool water gradually swallow most of her body. When she was mostly submerged, she relaxed against the bank and washed her long hair, running her fingers through it and cleaning it before she heard something else get into the water.

Her byakugan activated and she looked around wildly before her eyes landed on the shadow of a man near her, almost directly in front of her now. How had she not seen him or sensed him before?! As he started to approach her, she tried to move back but he had boxed her in and she had nowhere to go. **"Who are you!"** she asked wildly, fear making her voice high. A smirk graced the man's strong lips and he easily answered, though it only served to heighten her fear. ** "Easy, the name's Hidan. I already know you're called Hinata."** he answered and saw her unease grow. **"H-H-Hidan? F-From the Akatsuki?"** she asked, her eyes wide as she pressed her back against the bank, realizing the man in front of her was a murderer.

"**What do you want?"** she asked, her voice stronger than it had just been a moment ago. **"That's easy, I want you. You're mine after all, and every man want's what is his." **he answered as he brought his arms up and put them on the bank on either side of her, locking her in so all she could do was sit back against the bank or move forward and be against him. "I'm n-not yours." she replied, fear making her stutter. Why did he keep calling her his? She wasn't after all. No one owned her...

Gasping softly, she felt him kiss her neck lightly, working lower and she suddenly remembered that she was in the river naked. ** "N-N-No!"** she whispered barely able to get the word out before he bit her neck hard. "**Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me no?"** he asked angrily. **"Remember, you're mine."** he added before pressing against her body and wrapping his arms around her waist so that she was pressed hard against him. Hinata gasped as she felt something hard against her leg and she pushed against his chest weakly. **"P-Please stop..."** she whispered softly before he ground against her, pulling a moan from her lips. He smirked and kissed her ear lightly before talking into it. **"Mmm, you drive me mad..."** he whispered hotly as he ground against her once more. Hinata whimpered against him and bucked her hips without meaning to. **"Please, don't."** she said softly, feeling her body heating up uncontrollably. He groaned into her ear and dipped his head down before kissing her hard and pressing her against the bank.

Before she knew it, she was kissing him back and moaning softly. He took this as her submitting and one of his hands slid down to her ass, cupping it and moving her against him. Hidan could tell easily she was a virgin, which only made him want her more. _ 'All mine...'_ he thought to himself as he kissed her harder, snaking his tongue into her mouth and twisting it around hers. He was hell bent on possessing her completely, if it was the last thing he did. Just as he was about to move her legs open for him, he heard a voice. ** "Hina-chan!"** a voice screamed out and he growled, knowing it was the fucking punk messing with his plans once more. Just before the blonde would have hit him, he grabbed Hinata and jumped from the water, carrying a shaking Hinata in his arms. ** "N-Naruto-kun, help!"** she called to her friend. Grinding his teeth, he grabbed his jacket from a nearby tree and wrapped it around her. **"I won't let him take you."** he said, rage evident in his voice.

He turned to the blonde, his violet eyes sparking as he grabbed his scythe. "I'm taking Hinata with me. Now, be a good little boy and wait until someone else comes to get you, you fucking punk." he answered before holding up and hand and doing a quick sign, only to disappear suddenly. Even after he was gone, the blonde was screaming and cursing him to bring back Hinata.

_'I won't stop here.' _he promised.


	7. Chapter 6: Let

Chapter Six: Let's Do That Again

_**At the Akatsuki Base… **_

When they arrived back at the base, Hidan had a wide smile on his face and was not deterred at all by the screaming and kicking bundle in his arms. He carried her inside like she was his prize, preening when the other members asked him who it was wrapped in the jacket. Instead of answering, he continued on deep into the base before coming to a familiar door that usual spelled foreboding, but at the moment only meant that he could soon take the woman to his room and claim her as he had been dreaming of for days.

After walking in, Pein glanced up, his eyes narrowing in annoyance as he saw him. **"What are you carrying now?" **he asked slowly, trying to keep his cool as he talked over Hinata's whimpering. **"A… reward for my hard work. I was just coming here to tell you to send someone else on the fucking mission. I have more important things to do."** He said before walking out of the room without even another glance behind him at the bewildered man he had left behind.

Hidan went to his room, walking fast and carrying her weight with easy. When he reached the familiar door, he opened it, a wide smirk on his face before slamming the door behind him and throwing the body in his arms onto the bed. Landing with a soft gasp, Hinata looked up at him, her body thrumming with fear as the man in front of her gazed at her with hunger in his eyes**. "So, woman, what do you think of your new home?"** he asked, watching her expectantly for an answer. **"H-H-Home?"** she asked, shock registering in her face as she looked around, her eyes wide and trying to think. "**N-No, Konoha is my home, with Naruto. Let me go!" **she yelled, finally finding strength from deep within herself.

He shook his head sadly, as if she had failed some kind of test. **"No, this is your home now, and it will be until you die, or until I get rid of you. Is that clear?"** he asked, taking a threatening step towards her. Hinata saw the movement and she scrambled back onto the bed so she was against the wall and cornered, just as Hidan had wanted it. **"Is it?"** he asked again as he moved onto the bed and put his arms on either side of her, his violet eyes full of wrath and barely held in rage. **"Answer me, bitch."** He whispered menacingly.

Hinata whimpered at the derogatory term, but finally hung her head, realizing she had no way out. She was surrounded by the Akatsuki and had no idea where she was. "**Okay, but I will try to escape. You realize that, correct?"** She whispered, steeling herself as she looked into his angry eyes. He growled in anger and raised his hand to slap her, but stopped himself, and instead chuckled. **"I wouldn't expect it any other way. Honestly, for a minute I think you were going to be another boring bitch that never talked. Now, I know different, don't I?"** he asked with a wide smirk.

She merely looked away from him, not giving him an answer which made him bristle in response, but he reigned in the urge to slap her. **"Now, I can do what I've been wanting to…"** he whispered, almost gently, before grasping her waist gently and pulling her down so she was lying underneath him.

When she realized what he planned to do, Hinata started to struggle against his hold, her eyes wide with fear, and some revulsion at the idea. **"No! Let me go!" **she screamed out. He dodged her well aimed punches and kicks before taking her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head. **"Fucking feisty, but I like it. Now, onto the main event…."** He whispered as he spread his knees so she couldn't close her legs before he slid his other across her naked skin. **"Mmmm, so soft…"** he groaned as he touched her skin. Hinata whimpered softly, not able to move against him except for he still held her wrists. The only thing she could do was struggle weakly which did not deter him at all. Actually, it only seemed to make him handle her more roughly, and make him hunger for more of her. **"S-Stop, you can't do this!"** **"Hidan, my name's Hidan."** He answered somewhat suddenly as he pulled the rest of his jacket from her body and threw it on the floor. **"H-H-Hidan? Hidan the i-immortal?"** she asked, her breath high with both need and fear. **"Yes."** He said softly before moving his fingers lower and gently playing with her stomach before threatening to slide his hands lower.

When she felt his hands lightly skim over the lips of her vaginal area, she gasped and shivered from the pleasure that shot up her body**. "Ahhnnn…"** she moaned softly, which made him smirk with triumph. **"See, woman? You like my touch. And now, you'll never get away from it."** He threatened. Hinata only looked up at him helplessly, knowing she couldn't deny it. ** "I... "** he shook his head and kissed her roughly before spreading her legs wider for him. **"And no matter what you say, you are mine."** he whispered softly into her ear before nipping it gently and then lowering his mouth to her chest. He brushed his lips over one of the hard pink peaks before groaning loudly and capturing it in his mouth.

Hinata arched her back and moaned pitifully, experiencing pleasure like this for the first time in her life. ** "Please..."** she said softly, no longer sure if she was pleading for him to continue, or to stop. He continued, and started to nibble on the skin gently before pulling his lips off of her breast and moving up her body before kissing her lips once more before letting go of her wrists. Surprising, she didn't hit him or try to get away. Instead, she let her legs fall open and she looked up at with with her swollen and bruised lips, letting him continue as she looked up at him with need.

Hurriedly, Hidan undressed, throwing off his clothes and discarding them at the edge of the bed. Looking down at her, he could see how wet she was for him, and how much her hips moved when he just brushed against her lightly.

A soft chuckle left him as he spread her legs farther open for him and kissed her hard once more. ** "Mmm, this is going to hurt, okay?"** he whispered softly. She nodded, gripping the covers in her hands before he positioned his hard cock at her opening before he started to slip inside of her easily. As she felt her around him, he groaned, feeling her pussy squeeze him gently as he continued to push inside of her. **"Ahh, fuck..."** he groaned as he did one more quick thrust, and broke through something, but he was finally all the way inside. ** "Damn, you're tight..."** he hissed into her ear as he arched her back. Hinata was quaking softly as pain rendered her frozen and she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

Finally, after a moment, she started to relax around him. After receiving a nod from her, he went on, thrusting inside of her girl beneath him gently. Hinata felt the pain start to give way slowly to pleasure and she threw back her head, moaning loudly in pleasure for him. **"Yes!"** she screamed out softly in pleasure as he started to slam inside of her, his hard cock bashing against her womb with every single stroke.

Soon, she was getting close. She could feel herself tightening around him, and sweat glistened on both their bodies from the exertion of their erratic thrusts. Hidan started to thrust harder, slamming into his woman as hard as he could as he looked down at her before roughly grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him. **"Fuck!**" he screamed out loudly as he started to spill his seed inside of Hinata. When she felt him start to empty himself inside of her she started to cum too, her pussy clamping down onto his cock and her juices flooding his member as they both screamed out their release.

Hidan stopped after a few minutes and collapsed on top of her, but not before kissing her gently. **"My woman..." **he whispered softly into her ear, before adding something else, though she had no known he had knew, "**Hinata.."** he whispered her name. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him before her eyes softened and she kissed him back gently. **"Hidan.."** she whispered back.

He buried his face into her neck, and his breathing deepened as he relaxed against her, but before both of them fell asleep, he got out one statement, **"Let's do this again."** And they did, many more times before they collapsed from exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to the Neighborhood

_Author's Note..._

Sorry I've been gone so long guys! Vacation, exams, and other stuff was kind of keeping me from updating. Plus, college guys, it's going to take up a lot of my time, after all, this is only for fun... -winks and smirks slightly- though I will try to update more from now on though. By the way, who commented on wanting a romantic scene? Whoever it was, I'll try to do one soon! Let me just get Hinata set up with everyone, mmk? And thank you so much Leahcar-Soutaichou and the other guest that commented on the last chapter. Review a little more, please? I promise I'll start writing more if you do so~ And without further ado, the chapter ladies and gents!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7: Welcome to the Neighborhood

Hinata woke up the next morning, sore in places she didn't know she could possibly even get sore. "Where...?" she asked softly, her voice wrought with confusion, but as she turned her head and saw the man next to her, her expression melted into one of both disbelief and happiness. An arm that was curled around her waist pulled her and she gasped as she realized it was attached to the man she was staring at. "Hidan?" she whispered, wondering if her...lover?...was awake. When a growl answered her, she smiled, satisfied with the answer.

"Be quiet, woman. I was having a wonderful dream...," he whispered before drawing her closer to him and kissing her naked shoulder with a gentleness that she hadn't believed he had in him. "Now, get up and make me breakfast?" he asked, chuckling when he felt a sharp sting on his chest where she had slapped him. A deep purple eye opened and looked up at the beautiful minx in his arms. "Now, now, what did I do?" "You know what you did," she answered back with a small smile curling her perfect lips. Another growl escaped him as he rolled them over and pushed her into the bed. Fear laced in her eyes before feeling the gentle press of his lips on hers.

Releasing a small sigh, she relaxed back into the bed, her eyes sliding closed as she kissed him back slowly and he lowered himself onto his arms and pressed his naked body along her own.

"Hidan, get your scrawny ass out of there. Breakfast is ready!" a voice yelled outside the door. When Hidan nor Hinata answered, just kissing each other slowly and steadily, a thump resounded on the door, and the creak of hinges followed afterwards. "If you don't get out here, I'll bust down the door and get you myself, dammit."

Removing himself from Hinata, he cursed and sat up. Just when Hinata thought he was going to stop, he instead pulled her by her thighs and slid her further underneath him, pinning her hips with his. "I'll be out there in a minute, Kisame! Shut the fuck up!" he yelled back, just as he slipped himself back into Hinata, causing the black haired woman to release a small whimper as she wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips as he slipped in deeper. "Hidan!" she whispered, slightly panicked as he began to rock inside of her.

"You better hurry the hell up! We're all waiting on you!" the voice growled before the steady thumps of footsteps signaled he had left. Hidan merely smirked and looked down at the woman underneath him as he pumped his hips, feeling his breaths coming out in short gasps as he felt her clench on his member. Hinata moaned loudly and bucked her hips again. "H-Hidan,I-I'm still s-! Ah!" She whimpered as he did a sudden thrust into her. "That's what I'm trying to help you with, Hinata..." he whispered softly, and she shivered as he said her name. "Please..." she whimpered as she clenched onto him again, and he knew she was going to cum soon. "Please, what? You have to be more specific with these things. Please, stop? Please keep going? Please fuck me until I can't walk? _Please cum inside of me?_" he asked, punctuating the last sentence with a particularly harsh thrust. Hinata called out in pleasure as she came, not able to say anything as her pussy clenched around him and she bucked her hips. Hidan groaned as he felt her clench hard on him, and he grabbed her hips, pulling her to him hard as he slammed inside of her. He clenched her thighs so badly that he knew he was bruising her, but all he could think of was pouring his load inside of her at that moment. He buried his face into her neck and bit it harshly, marking her as he came inside of her. Hinata only moaned louder, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she finished cumming.

When they were both done, they collapsed from exhaustion on the bed. "I'll need another shower...," she whispered into his ear, causing him to smirk from something primitive inside of him that made him happy she was like this because of him. "No. I want you to go out there and with me, with my cum still inside of you. You belong to _me._" he growled against her neck. A beautiful smile bloomed on her face, and he stared down at her, dumbstruck by it. "Someone's jealous...," she said softly, teasing him. His only response was to smirk and bite her neck, causing her to moan loudly once more. "Why shouldn't I be? With someone like you? I's be an idiot not to be."

For some reason, Naruto popped into her head. _Was he an idiot? _She though to herself before looking back up at Hidan. "Thank you," she whispered, a sad gleam in her eyes. Hidan hissed and kissed her quickly and gently. "You don't have to say fucking thank you for that." he said, embarrassment suddenly making him blush. _Did I just fucking blush! _ Looking away, he sighed and pulled out of her before standing up and gently helping her up. "Come on, let's get dressed. If we don't get out there soon, there's no telling what they're going to do." "But what am I going to wear?" she asked, her voice reaching a higher pitch as she panicked slightly.

He only gave her a small smirk before going to one of his drawers and getting out two pairs of pants and two shirts before returning to her. "Just wear my fucking clothes. Besides, it'll be kind of hot seeing you in my stuff." he whispered directly into her ear before giving her a shirt and pants. Both of them were regular black, since that was all he really owned besides his Akatsuki cloak. _Which he needed to get washed..._ Pulling on his own clothes, he turned towards the mirror and quickly pushed back his hair and made sure it wasn't exactly too messy before picking up his woman.

Opening his door, he carried her out, intensely aware that she probably wouldn't be able to walk because of their recent activities. Smiling with male satisfaction, he walked into the kitchen, and to eight other men, and one woman, who were all looking at him as if he had lost his fucking mind. _What? Do I have something on my fucking face now? _Hinata, more self conscious, blushed before looking up at them and waving awkwardly. "H-Hello?" she whispered softly. All at one, the ice shattered and they were surrounded with people both greeting Hinata, and asking Hidan where he got the toy.

_Welcome to the neighborhood..._


End file.
